Finding Mother Bear
by Fafnerluver922
Summary: After the futile attempts of searching for his mother, Zuko has finally found her. But will he be ready to face the reality that she had started a new life, with a new family?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar: The last airbender series (The cartoon one) I preferred the animation than the mov****ie though ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**Finding Mother Bear: Chapter 1**

It has been five months since Sozan's comet has passed earth, three months since the defeat of fire lord Ozai and three months since Zuko was inducted as the new fire lord.

Zuko was new to the environment, he has been banished for so long that he has forgotten how servants and people used to treat him.

Aang and his gang left the fire nation to help the other nations restore their land. And Zuko was left alone to run the fire nation.

With a perfect life like this you might think that he is happy; but, in reality it wasn't. He was never contented, there was always something missing. He was missing his own mother.

He asked his father where his mother was on the day he reigned as fire lord. But his father never told him. Day after day he would go back in his father's cell just to ask where his mother was; but, he would never answer. Eventually Zuko gave up and tried to ignore the felling of wanting to see his mother again; and yet he couldn't ignore it.

Zuko thought of his mother everyday, but thinking of her will never answer his questions or filling the feeling of a mother's love.

"Zuko" Iroh blurted.

Zuko's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his uncle's jolly greeting. He shook his head and reclined on his chair. "Oh, hello uncle"

"Studying this late? You know this won't do any good to your health." Iroh pointed out.

"I'm sorry uncle, it's just I have a lot of things in my mind right now"

"Hmmm, I didn't know that breaking up with Mai would make you this stressed" Iroh joked.

Zuko ignored his uncle's laughter and sighed. "Uncle, may I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Do you know why…Mother left?" He asked.

Iroh looked at his nephew and sighed. "I'm sorry Zuko; but, I do not know the reason why she left"

"….Thanks uncle"

"But I know that the reason why she left wasn't because of you" His uncle added. "Now go to bed, you'll need your energy tomorrow"

"Fine, goodnight uncle"

"Goodnight Zuko" Iroh walked out of Zuko's room and closed the door.

Zuko stood up from his chair and transferred to his bed. He plopped himself down on his soft futon and looked at the ceiling. He would reminisce on the times he had with his mother, the stories she would share, the songs she would sing to him and the lulling sound of her soft voice made everything seem right.

(Mother, I will find you. I swear of it, I'll take you back)

He then closed his eyes and travelled in the land of nod.

The next day Zuko was awakened by the sun's rays touching his cheek. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked out at the window. The sun was shining bright and the room was silent, until…

"FIRE LORD ZUKO, FIRE LORD ZUKO" a stranger banged on the doors.

Zuko jolted and looked at the door. (Now, who would that be?) He stood up and opened the door, there he saw a villager panting on his feet.

"Lord Zuko *pant* my friend would like to *pant* speak with you *pant*" The stranger requested.

"Stop you TRESSPASSER" A guard roared.

Zuko looked at the guard and stopped him. "It's okay, I can handle this"

The guard saluted at Zuko and returned to his post.

"Now, would you like to rest for a little bit –?"

"NO" The stranger replied. "I don't want to be rude; but, my friend is dying. He needs to speak with you. *pant* *pant* It is urgent"

"I'm sorry but I'm kind of busy and –"

"It's about a woman, named Ursa" The stranger interrupted.

Ursa, Yes, Ursa was the name of his beloved mother. And when her name rang in his ears he pulled the stranger in his room and closed the door.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT HER" Zuko demanded.

"I'm sorry Lord Zuko, but my friend wanted to talk to you about that" The stranger pointed out.

Zuko lets go of the stranger and glared at him. "Take me to your friend"

A few minutes later Zuko accompanied the man who led him in a small hut near the outskirts of the fire nation. And when Zuko entered the hut he saw a man lying on the bed. He lost both of his legs and was wrapped in bandages all over.

"What happened to him?" He asked.

"He was badly injured during the recent war. He was only gathering supplies for his family but fate led him to this state"

"What is his name?"

"Baik"

When Baik heard his name he slowly opened his eyes. He looked pale, his vision failed him and he was weak.

"Khir…Is that you?" He uttered.

"Yes Baik, it is I. I brought Lord Zuko for you" Khir mentioned.

Baik turned his head and saw Zuko's blurred form. "Lord…Zuko…."

Khir looked at Zuko and invited him to stay next to Baik. Zuko walked closer to Baik and crouched at his side.

"L-lord Z-Zuko….There is something…" Baik whispered.

Zuko got closer and waited for the man to speak.

"I know that you want to see your mother. But can you at least fulfil a dying man's last wish?" Baik asked.

Zuko looked at the dying man and couldn't refuse. "Of course"

Baik dug his hands in his shirt and took out a locket. "Please, give this to my wife. Tell her that I will always love her; tell her that I'm sorry that I couldn't fulfil her wish. And please tell my child, my child that I will never meet not to worry…"

Baik started breathing heavily, his vision started fading and he started coughing uncontrollably.

"And for you Lord Zuko…Your mother told me, that she has always loved you…"

Baik lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Wait, that's it. That's all you know?" Zuko asked.

But Baik wouldn't reply.

Enraged Zuko marched his way out of the hut. He punched the house's wall and screamed. "THAT INFORMATION IS USELESS" Zuko roared.

Khir looked at his dead friend then at Zuko. (Baik, why did you make things more complicated?)

Zuko repeatedly punched the wall to relieve himself from his anger. He suddenly realized that he was still holding the locket Baik gave him. He opened up his palm and found it damaged. "I should learn to control my temper" He uttered to himself.

"Are you going to fulfil my friend's wish?" Khir asked.

Zuko looked at Khir and snarled. "Why should I? He didn't help me"

"Please I beg of you, fulfil his dying wish. His soul will wander in regret if you don't fulfil his wish"

As a newly inducted fire lord Zuko didn't want his reputation to be soiled. He didn't want to break any promises he made, even if they were as petty as this.

"I will fulfil my promise, for I am fire lord Zuko" Zuko assured.

"Thank you my lord. But there is only one instruction Baik forgot to mention" Khir pointed out.

"And what would that be?"

"You have to do this journey alone"

"What? How can I do this alone if I do not even know where he lives?" Zuko complained.

"I will accompany you for a short distance. And from there I will tell you where to go"

Zuko looked at Khir and nodded. "When should we start?"

"Tonight"

That night Zuko packed enough for three days, he doesn't know how long this journey would take. But he was sure that he will do this quickly.

"Zuko, where are you going?" Iroh asked.

"I'm fulfilling someone's last wish" Zuko answered. He grabbed his bag on his bed and placed it on his back.

"How long will you gone?"

"Three days. Uncle, while I'm gone I want you to take over"

"That'll be alright, you've done such a great job. People here are starting to live peacefully again. And I'm guessing three days without you will be easy for me" Iroh bragged.

"Thank you uncle"

Zuko walked out of the castle gate and met up with Khir.

"Lord Zuko, please take this Eel hound. Your journey will be quicker if you ride on it"

Zuko took the Eel hound from its reigns and petted its snout.

"Let's get going, we have to be on the drop off point before the sun rises" Khir mentioned.

For several hours they have walked to unknown paths. Zuko has never travelled deep into the fire nation forests before and seemed overwhelmed with everything.

"We're here" Khir announced.

Zuko stood next to Khir and saw him pointing up to a mountain.

"Baik lives up there; he is very secretive of his house, he hasn't told me where his house lies but he said if you keep going up you will find it" He assured.

Zuko got on his Eel hound and looked at the mountain. "Let's get this over with" He hit the Eel hound's sides with his heels and dashed up the mountain.

Khir watched Zuko until he has disappeared in the thick greenery of the forest.

Zuko thought that he has packed enough food for his journey; but, he was wrong. He doesn't know the place that well and got lost for a week.

"Just keep going up he said; the house will be there he said. I think I've been had" Zuko complained.

Suddenly his Eel hound stopped.

"Hey, I didn't tell you stop –"

The Eel hound went berserk. It started jumping wildly and rocked Zuko back and forth.

"HEY YOU STUPID ANIMAL, WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?"

The Eel hound wouldn't stop. Its strength was unimaginable. It knocked Zuko off its back and sprinted away.

"Stupid Eel hound, Khir must've ripped me off"

Suddenly he heard the bushes rustling behind him. He stood up and held his attack stance. (I better be careful, I've never been in this part of the fire nation who knows what creature lies in this forest)

The bush started rustling louder and faster, suddenly a wild Koala sheep jumped out from the bush.

Zuko sighed in relief. "I thought it would be something more dangerous like –"

A sudden squeal filled the air. The Koala sheep jolted and ran under Zuko.

(What's gotten into that -)

Zuko's thoughts were interrupted when he heard loud snorting sounds behind him. He turned around and saw a herd of wild Boar –Q – Pine snarling in front of his face. He slowly walked away and tried to avoid a stampede; but, he didn't notice the simple twig that lied a few feet behind him and snapped it with his foot. The Boar – Q –Pines squealed and ran to Zuko.

"Just my luck" Zuko sarcastically screamed.

He ran as fast as he could but the Boar –Q- Pines are too fast for him. He let out a blaze of fire from his fist; but, that made the Boar –Q – Pines angrier. He ran for his life throughout the whole day, and when the Boar –Q Pines gave up on him, he found himself lost in the forest.

"Great, now wha-"

He hasn't eaten in days and his stomach was acting up. He held his stomach to cover up the horrible noise.

"Damn it, I'd better look for something to eat before I starve to death" He looked up in the sky and felt dismayed. "It's getting dark; I'd better do it quickly"

Zuko searched far and wide for something to eat; but lady luck wasn't in his side this time. Instead of finding food he got injuries from the mountains unpredictable terrains, and the worse part was yet to come.

"Tsk, I can't exert anymore energy; I'd better find a place to stay"

Zuko found a tree with a hole on its trunk; he snuck in the hollow space and cuddled his weak body to protect himself from the cold. "At least it's not raining"

He then heard thunder, and after a few seconds rain started to pour.

(I spoke too soon)

The rain was strong and hard, Zuko doesn't have anymore strength to move to another location. He was hungry, he felt weak, and he needed help.

(I can't die here, I just can't. I haven't even -)

Sounds of footsteps interrupted his mind. He wanted to defend himself but couldn't, all he could do was to raise his head and tried to identify the intruder.

"W-who's there?" He weakly asked.

"It's okay, I'm here to help" A womanly voice lulled.

Zuko didn't know the intruder, but her voice seemed to calm him down. He closed his eyes and let the stranger help him.

Zuko was spared that night. The stranger brought him to a safe place and took care of him. That night Zuko slept soundly, even if he was covered in bruises. He wanted to sleep a little longer until he regained his energy. However a sudden cry of a child woke him up.

Zuko slowly opened his eyes when he heard the crying child. He found himself on a bed and his left arm in a sling. "What happened?" He sat up and saw the child crying in her crib. (Where am I?)

Zuko jolted when he heard he door knob rattle. He didn't get a clear view of the stranger's face, so he took precautionary measures.

When the stranger entered the room he was in shock.

The stranger carried her child and swayed her child in her arms. "Hmmm, I see you woke up our guest Sohalia" She joked.

The child looked at her mother and reached for her face. The stranger smiled at her child and then looked at Zuko.

"I'm sorry, did she wake you?"

But Zuko didn't answer; his mouth was still in shock whenever he looked at the stranger.

The stranger placed her child back in her crib and sat next to Zuko. She placed her palm on Zuko's swollen cheek. "I'll get some ice that should –"

Zuko placed his palm on the stranger's hand and forced it to stay on his cheek.

"What're you –"

But the stranger stopped when she felt Zuko's hot tears hitting her hand. "What's the matter?" She asked.

Zuko looked at the stranger's golden eyes and smiled. (Mother, I found you) He thought.

**To be continued…**

**End of chapter one**

**To my dear readers,**

Hey guys my first Avatar fanfiction. Hope you like it, I know that I'm not done with my Naruto one but I need inspiration. So….Yeah. Hope you're ready for chapter **Two ~Ciao ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar: The last ****air bender series (The cartoon one) I preferred the animation than the movie though ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Finding Mother Bear**

Ursa smiled at Zuko and slipped her palm under his hand. She stood up, grabbed a piece of cloth filled with ice and caressed it on Zuko's cheek. "Tell me, what is your name?" She asked.

Zuko was shocked. (She doesn't remember me?) He then realized that the huge scar on his face was given to him after his mother left. He wanted to hug her; he wanted to hold her hand again. But she doesn't recognize him, telling the truth too soon might scare her, and she might think he's crazy.

"My name is…Shu"

"I hope I didn't scare you Shu, I heard someone scream and went out to check who it was. When I saw you in the tree I thought you were dead. It was a good thing you suddenly spoke"

"I must thank you –"

"Ursa, you may call me Ursa" She said.

Zuko wasn't wrong; this woman who helped him was his mother. Her golden eyes didn't deceive him.

"Thank you…Ursa" He uncomfortably said. "But I must go and – ARGH"

"I'm sorry Shu, but you are badly injured. I can't let you go unless you're healed. There are wild animals in this forest, and judging from your wounds you are not familiar with this part of the mountain. Am I right?"

"Yes" He uttered.

Ursa giggled when he confessed right in front of her. "I can see that you are an honest man" She complimented.

She lets go of Zuko's swollen cheek and wrung the cloth dry. "I hope you're hungry. I made enough food to bring back your strength"

Zuko gleamed when he heard the word FOOD. He hasn't eaten in days and this made his mouth water.

Ursa looked at him and chuckled. (I hope he likes my cooking) She left the room and prepared a plate for Zuko.

"It's her, I can't be wrong" Zuko uttered. He then held his scar and sighed. "But she can't see me trough this nasty scar" He hissed.

Ursa entered the room; a tray filled with scrumptious food lay on her hands. She placed the tray on Zuko's lap. "Eat up"

Zuko grabbed his chopsticks and ate his heart's content. Komodo chicken, dumplings, rice, and steamed lettuce filled his stomach. And when he was done he wiped his mouth and rested his back on the bed's head rest.

"Thank you…"

"I see that your energy is back" She joked.

Seeing his mother's smile made him feel happy again. It has been a long time since he has seen his mother this happy.

A few seconds later Sohalia started crying.

"Shu, would you hold the tray for a little while?" She asked.

Zuko nodded and held the tray. He watched his mother walk next to the crib and carried the crying child.

"It's okay Sohalia, mommy is here"

(Mommy!) Zuko froze when he heard this.

Ursa held her daughter closer to her chest and kissed the child's forehead. "Are you afraid of Shu?" She joked.

Zuko couldn't believe his eyes; did his own mother forget him? Did she replace him with the child she's carrying now? His thoughts were in havoc, he didn't know what to think.

When Sohalia stopped crying Ursa returned her in her crib. She then took the tray from Zuko and left the room.

* * *

Zuko stood up and walked next to the crib. He looked at the innocent child's face and couldn't move.

Sohalia pierced Zuko's soul with her golden eyes and felt frightened.

"You have the same eyes as mine" He whispered.

Zuko got closer and looked at her some more. He didn't know what to feel, he felt angry but he couldn't blame anyone.

He reached for the child and caressed her cheek. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you"

The child looked at her half brother and smiled, she started cooing and reaching for Zuko's face.

"You know, you're kind of cute" Zuko chuckled.

He suddenly heard Ursa's footsteps and scurried to the bed. He covered himself with his blanket and acted as if he was asleep.

When Ursa entered the room, she smiled at the sleeping Zuko. She sat on the bed and placed her palm on his forehead. "You're lucky that I found you. You could have died out there you know?"

She stood up and carried Sohalia. "Come on, let's leave him for a while, he needs a lot of rest"

Zuko peeked for a moment and saw Sohalia looking at him.

"Shhh…" He whispered.

Sohalia smiled and started giggling.

"What's the matter?" Ursa turned around and saw Zuko sleeping. "Are you joking with me?" She kissed her daughter's nose and left the room with a smile.

Zuko opened his eyes and sat up, he looked at the door and had the need to go out and tell his mother the truth. (Not yet Zuko, now is not the time) He lied back on his bed and wondered on the land of nod.

* * *

That night, the stuttering sounds of the rain woke him up. He sat up and looked at his half sister's crib. "At least the rain didn't wake her…Mom!" He quickly stood up and ran out of the door. "Mo- I mean Ursa, are you –?"

"Am I what, Shu?" Ursa asked.

"I thought you were in trouble" Zuko confessed.

Ursa started giggling. "What made you think that I was in trouble?" She asked.

"I just thought…."

"Well, I'm fine, thanks for asking" She then returned to her tea and sipped it with care. "Come join me, I just made sweet ginger tea"

Zuko sat next to his mother. Ursa gave him a cup and poured some tea in it.

"Careful, it's still –"

"ARGHH" Zuko placed his cup on the table and fanned his tongue.

"Hot…Didn't I tell you that I just made it?"

"Sorry…" Zuko looked at his mother and heard her soft chuckling. Her laughter soothed his ears, it was all so nostalgic.

"Go back to bed Shu, it's late" Ursa mentioned.

"I can't, I couldn't sleep. Besides, you're the one who needs to get some rest. You've been up the whole day watching over me and Sohalia" He answered.

Ursa looked at the window and watched the drops of rain hit the window pane. "I'm waiting for someone"

Zuko took another sip of his tea. "Who are you waiting for?" He asked.

"I'm waiting for my husband"

"Husband!" Zuko blurted.

"Of course I have a husband" She retorted.

"What…Is his name?" Zuko asked.

"His name…Is Baik"

Zuko froze when he heard his name. Baik was the man he was helping; but, at the back of his mind he thought. (Baik! Did he even know that the person he married was my own mother? Why didn't he tell me that he has found my mother?)

"I'm worried about him" She uttered.

Zuko stopped talking to himself in his mind and looked at his mother. "Why are you so worried?"

"He hasn't been back for months. And the last time I saw him was three days before Sozan's comet. He promised that he'll be back with supplies before that; but, I'm afraid that the war must've delayed him somehow. He also promised that he'll be back before Sohalia was born. But she was born a day before the war. It's been five months and I'm afraid that he must've…"

Ursa started tearing up. She tried to hide it from Zuko but he noticed everything.

(Mom…)

"I'm sorry, *sniff* it's just that –"

Ursa was interrupted by Zuko's actions. Before she could even finish her sentence Zuko wrapped her around his arms. She thought that she was being attacked; but, then she felt Zuko's hand rubbing his back. She slowly hugged Zuko back and did the same thing.

"Don't worry Ursa, everything will be fine" Zuko assured.

Ursa slowly lets go of Zuko, and wiped her eyes. "Thank you Shu, I know that he'll be back"

But Zuko looked at her with a frown. "…I'm sorry Ursa" He sighed. He dug into his pocket, grabbed her hand and placed the locket on her trembling palm. "Baik's…Not coming back"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Zuko closed her palm with the locket inside. "Baik, died a few days ago. He was badly injured during the war, his friend told me that he fought a good fight with his injuries; but…Didn't make it. He asked me to come up here and give you his locket, he also told me to tell you not to worry…"

"You're kidding right?" She trembled. She grabbed Zuko's collar and stared on his eyes. "You're lying, aren't you?"

Zuko kept a straight face in front of his mother. At first Ursa wouldn't believe him; but, when she looked into his eyes she knew that he was telling the truth. She slowly lets go of his collar and looked at her lap. Tears started falling from her cheeks; she covered her mouth to silence her gasps.

Zuko gently wrapped his arms around his mother. He felt guilty for telling this truth to his mother. He hated to see her sad again, however he didn't want to see her waste her time waiting for someone who is never coming back.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

Ursa grabbed his shoulders and cried. Hearing his mother's cries made Zuko hug her tighter, he wanted her to stop. He wanted to tell her that her son's back to take her home. And yet he kept thinking that now is not the right time to tell her. He felt guilty for telling her one truth and who knows what'll happen if he reveals himself.

Zuko helped his mother up and brought her in the room. He laid her on the bed and tucked her in. "You need to get some rest"

"How can I…?" She asked.

"Just close your eyes; you will see your husband in your dreams. I promise" He assured her.

"But who'll watch over the –"

"I'll take care of tonight, just get some sleep"

"Thank you…Shu" Ursa uttered. She turned the other way and tried to get some sleep.

Zuko stood up and walked towards Sohalia. She was sleeping soundly and had no knowledge that her father is dead. She will never get the chance to even see her father's face let alone hear him.

"Losing your father in an innocent age will be hard" He uttered to her. He placed the locket next to the sleeping child and placed her blanket higher to her chest. "I lost my father a long time ago; and yet, I do not feel anything for him. Do you think I consider myself lucky?" He asked.

The child answered with a twitch. Zuko just smiled and caressed her fragile head. "I wonder if Azula treated me like this when I was your age?" He whispered to himself.

He then looked at his mother and sighed in relief. (At least she's sleeping now) He then walked to the other room and silently closed the door. He poured himself a cup of tea and slowly sipped his cup.

A few minutes later the rain stopped and the gray clouds cleared the night sky. The moonlight shone through the window pane and created a ray of light in the room. Zuko looked at the moon and thought of his family. (If we only loved each other a little bit more, would we be in this situation?)

* * *

Back in the fire nation capital, Iroh stared at the moon. He was in the palace's living room playing_ Pai Sho_with one of the guards.

"Is something bothering you, lord Iroh?" The guard asked.

"Have you heard any news about Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"I'm sorry my lord. But we haven't heard a single thing about the prince in days"

"Oh, I see" Iroh picked up the white lotus piece and placed it in his opponent's territory. "Checkmate" Iroh cheered.

"You got me again, my lord"

"Are you sure you're not going easy on me?"

"Of course not my lord, you're just a very challenging opponent" The guard complimented.

Iroh took a sip of his tea and stood up.

"Going somewhere my lord?" The guard asked.

"…Oh, the usual place"

"Of course my lord, let me just –"

"No not tonight. I'd rather visit him alone" Iroh ordered.

The guard stood up, genuflected in front if Iroh and left the room. A few seconds later Iroh left the room as well and visited his brother.

* * *

The cell Ozai was in has been kept secret. Even after the war there are a number of people who believed in Ozai's dream and wouldn't accept failure. Keeping his cell secret was a precautionary measure made by Zuko.

When Iroh entered his brother's prison cell, he was saddened by his brother's state. Ozai looked scrawny, after Aang took his fire bending away. His eyes forever looked at the ceiling and his body filled with sores, signs that he has attempted to escape more than once.

"Who is there…?" Ozai snarled.

"It is I, brother" Iroh answered. He walked closer to his cell and sat in front of the only thing dividing them, rusty metal bars.

"Didn't I tell you not to visit me any longer?" Ozai spat.

"Whether you like it or not it's my choice if I want to visit you. Besides…I just want you to know that Zuko has been missing and –"

"SHOULD I EVEN CARE?" Ozai roared.

"He is your son Ozai; you can't treat him like this"

Ozai laughed at Iroh's answer. "Of course I can treat him this way. Look what he's done to Azula and me? He mocked us–"

"HE DIDN'T MOCK YOU OZAI" Iroh screamed. "He saved your lives; your punishment should have been death. The people forced Zuko to let them stone you to death but he agreed with the Avatar to lock you up instead in prison"

"He locked me up….For life" Ozai mentioned.

Iroh looked at his brother's face. It was full of hatred and anger, his face showed how much he loathed his own son.

Iroh stood up and turned to the door. "You're very lucky to have your children around Ozai. You just don't seem to believe it" He took another glance of his brother and left his cell.

"My son and wife are both dead to me…." Ozai silently grunted. "YOU HEAR THAT IROH, MY SON IS DEAD TO ME" He screamed. (They're both dead)

Ozai looked at the moon through a barred window. "Azula, our time will come" He whispered.

**To be continued...**

**End of chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

To my readers:

Hope you are psyched for **chapter 3 ^_^ ~ Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar: The last airbender series (The cartoon one) I preferred the animation than the movie though ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

* * *

**Finding Mother Bear: Chapter 3**

A few days have gone and Zuko's wounds still have not healed. He urged his mother for him to go home; but….Mother always knows best.

The scene opens in one rainy morning.

"I'm sorry Shu, but I can't let you leave. Your wounds are still swollen, and I'll feel responsible if you go back out there get harmed"

"But I'm fine really" Zuko lied.

"No buts, you're my guest and I say you'll only leave when your wounds are healed. I mean what will your father or mother say if they see you with all those bruises?"

"….My father wouldn't care" Zuko grunted.

Ursa was surprised at Zuko's answer. "He's your father isn't he? Why wouldn't he care?"

"It's complicated..."

"What about your mother? I'm sure she's going to scold you when she sees you like this" She pointed out.

"….Would you…?"

"Would I what?"

"If you were my mother…Would you scold me?" He asked.

"Of course I would" She then walked towards Zuko and held his scar. "But I won't be angry with you too long. I'll always be happy to see you in one piece"

Zuko held his mother's palm and smiled. "You think just like my mother…Thank you"

"You're welcome, now go set the table. Lunch will be ready soon" Ursa requested.

* * *

A few minutes after Zuko has set the table, Ursa served lunch.

"Eat up" She joyfully said.

When Zuko sat down he stared at his plate and saw one Smoked Sea Slug on his plate.

(Smoked Sea Slug again?) He thought.

"I'm sorry Shu, but this is all that we have" Ursa pointed out.

"It's all right I'm not complaining" (But if I see one more Steamed Sea Slug in my plate I swear I'll throw it out)

Zuko grabbed his fork and tapped his foot. (At least it's dead, the first time she cooked it for us in the palace she served it raw) He happily thought.

Ursa looked at Zuko and saw a feint smile on his face. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nah, it's nothing. It's just…I remembered something about my mother"

Ursa smiled at Zuko and continued to eat. A few seconds later Sohalia started crying.

"I'll get her" Zuko stood up and headed towards the room where Sohalia stayed. He grabbed her from her crib and walked out. "Looks like someone woke up from her nap" He smiled.

Sohalia looked at his golden eyes and smiled.

(At least they're getting along…) Ursa thought.

Zuko raised the child in front of his face and rubbed his nose against hers. And in return, Sohalia grabbed his hair and started to pull it.

"Ouch, hey stop that" Zuko pleaded.

Ursa laughed when she saw the two of them fighting. Zuko looked at his mother sand smiled; but, Sohalia wanted his undivided attention and pulled harder.

"Okay, okay, you win you can let go now" Zuko pleaded.

Ursa stood up and grabbed her daughter. "That's enough Sohalia; can't you see that he's in pain?"

"It's alright mo -*clears throat* I mean Ursa. She was just playing"

"All right then, should I let her continue pulling your hair?"

"Ah no, I didn't mean…"

Ursa giggled when she saw Zuko acting uneasy.

"Achoo…" Sohalia sneezed.

Ursa reached for a towel and wiped for daughter's nose. "If the rain continues to fall like this she might get worse" She sighed. She grabbed the bottle containing warm mile and fed it to Sohalia. "Shu…?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, anything" Zuko replied.

"I have to go to the market square. I'm leaving you here"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Unless you want Steam Sea Slug again tonight" Ursa chuckled. "Besides…I trust you"

(Oh mom…) "Alright, I'll do it"

"Thank you Shu, and don't worry. I'll be back before dinner. And please take good care of Sohalia while I'm gone."

* * *

A few hours later Ursa set out to buy the things she needed for the house. Zuko was left alone with a child he doesn't even know how to take care of.

"This is great, just great. Just because I can't say no to our own mother you're left here alone with me" Zuko said to Sohalia.

Sohalia just looked gave him a dumbfounded looked at wondered what her meant.

"Well don't worry. I won't be like Azula. I'll really take care of you" He swore.

"Achoo…"

Zuko grabbed his sister and rocked her back and forth. "We really need to find something for that cold of yours" He wiped her nose with the cloth she was wrapped around with.

* * *

Ursa was known to be deceased in the fire nation. They all thought that when Ozai banished her from the kingdom he hired assassins to kill her. That is why Baik never lets her go out alone; and, if she did she would conceal herself under a hooded cape.

In the market square, Ursa quickly grabbed all the things she needed. A few kilos of meat and vegetables and a few herbs for Sohalia's cold. She wanted to get home as soon as possible, but the weather prevented her to go home as she planned.

She quickly ran into a nearby inn and sat next to the fire place.

"I hear that the rain is so strong that no one can get out of this place until tomorrow morning" A hunter shared.

"Great, there goes another twenty thousand gold pieces. My client will hate me if I miss the target"

Ursa didn't care about bounties or hunters. Her mind is fixed on Zuko and her daughter.

"Here you go Miss; the tea is hot just as you ordered" The waiter placed the pot in front of her and bowed down.

"Thank you" Ursa poured herself a cup and sipped it down. (I'm sorry Shu; I won't be able to make it home. I hope you're both okay)

The waiter scurried next to a customer, six tables away from Ursa.

"Master Lei, you are correct it is her! How did you know?" He whispered.

Lei chugged down his alcoholic drink and wiped his mouth. "I can't harm her here; there are too many witnesses…"

"But master Lei –"

"Don't worry Myung –Dae, I'll take care of her. Besides, our client will be pleased that I've finally found her" He sneered.

* * *

Back in the mountains the weather was the same. The winds roared next to the house's exterior and the drops of rain sounded like rocks pounding the roof. But that wasn't even half of it. The house was running out of food and firewood; and, worse of

all, Sohalia has developed a fever from the bad weather.

"Damn it! Her temperature is still rising" He growled. He set down a candle stick on the table and lit it with his fingers. He grabbed the child and snuggled her in his arms. He placed his palm on her pale forehead and scoffed. "With this weather mom

won't be back until tomorrow" He warmed up his palms and carefully patted his sister's cold body. "This is all I could do for now…"

A sudden clap of thunder made Sohalia cry.

"Shhh, don't worry. Big brother is here, so stop crying" He wiped the child's tears with his fingers and brought her close to him. He saw the flickering light on the fireplace and blasted it with his bending.

Sohalia cried louder when she saw Zuko's bending shooting out from his fist.

"Sorry…Did I scare you?" He looked at her and smiled.

Sohalia looked at her brother's smile and calmed down. She caved in closer to his chest and yawned.

"I guess someone is falling asleep?" He lulled. He gently rocked the little girl in his arms. He didn't care about the water droplets that came from the ceiling. He didn't care if it was annoyingly tapping his head. All he cared about was his half sister whom

he got to know for just a little while.

Another clap of thunder shook the sky. The child awoke from her slumber and started to cry.

"Shh, don't cry. It's just thunder, it won't harm you…"

But Sohalia continued crying. Zuko only knew one song that could calm children. He took in a deep breath and sang.

"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow.

Like fragile, tiny shells,

Drifting in the foam.

Little soldier girl, come marching home.

Brave soldier girl, comes marching home…"

Sohalia started calming down. Zuko held her closer to his arms and looked out of the window.

(Mom, I hope you are fine…)

* * *

The next day Ursa didn't care to have breakfast in the inn. She quickly paid her night's stay and ran back to her home.

(I hope they're fine) She thought.

She quickly ran up the mountain and barged into her home.

"SHU!" Ursa hollered; but, no one answered her. She got distressed when she didn't find him in the dining room. "SHU where are –?" When she forced the door open to her room she sighed in relief. "There they are…" She uttered to herself.

Seeing the sight of Zuko closely hugging her child made her feel relief. She knew she made the right decision to trust him. She silently crept towards Zuko and tried to wake him up.

"Shu…Shu…Wake up" She whispered.

Zuko opened his eyes and mumbled. "Morning….Mom" His mumbles were so weak that Ursa didn't even understand what he was saying.

"Give her to me" She requested.

Zuko handed Sohalia over to her and rubbed his eyes.

"It looks like you took good care of her…I'm sorry that I wasn't able to go home last night I –"

"It's okay Ursa; I knew that you couldn't come home because of the storm"

"Thank you Shu…" She kissed his cheek and then touched her child's face.

"She got sick last night, her cold got bad and I didn't know what to do…"

"Didn't know what to do? Shu her fever's practically gone down" She placed the child back into the wooden crib and caressed the child's cheek. "Thank you for taking care of her, I'll get her medicine ready"

"I thought she was okay?"

"Yes; but, it's good to take precautionary measures" She walked out of the room and mixed the herbs she bought from the market.

(Hmmm, I'm not that bad of a big brother…Beat that Azula) He boastfully thought.

* * *

Suddenly he heard something crashed.

"WHO ARE YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" Ursa screamed.

(Mom!)

Zuko ran out of the room and saw a bounty hunter grabbing his mother's arm.

"HAH, after all these years this is where you've been hiding? I didn't know Baik would be this stupid" Lei Barked.

"Who are you…? What do you want from me…?" Ursa cried.

"I want you BITCH –"

"LET HER GO" Zuko roared.

"And who would you be, telling the great Lei to …– F-fire Lord Z-Zuko, what are you doing here?"

"I said let her go" Zuko commanded.

"Yes my lord" Lei lets go of Ursa and bows down before Zuko (Fire Lord Zuko is here…My client will be very pleased with this) He sneered.

"What are you smiling at?" Zuko roared.

"N-nothing my lord"

Ursa looked at her son and observed him. "Z-Zuko…?" She stared at his scarred face and started to cry. (What has he done to you?)

"Get up…I said GET UP" Zuko ordered.

Lei stood at attention and did not look at Zuko straight in the eye.

"I want you to get out of here this instant, I want you to forget everything you saw and never come back" Zuko dug his hand in his pocket and gave Lei a pouch containing gold coins. "There are five hundred gold coins in there, I hope this will be enough

for you to erase you memory"

Lei opened the pouch and smiled. "Oh yes my lord this will suffice"

"And leave the Komodo Rhino outside. I want you to fake an accident so that people won't keep wondering where you were" Zuko ordered.

"Yes, My lord" Lei looked at Ursa and snarled. He then went out of the house and left his Komodo Rhino as Zuko has instructed.

Zuko looked at his mother and gulped. He didn't know what to say, he's been lying to her for the past few days and was afraid to speak. He walked closer to his mother; his mouth was dried as sweat poured down to his face. He trembled in fear.

"M-mom I –"

Everything went so fast. He didn't realize it but as he tried to finish his sentence Ursa quickly slapped him. He held his swollen cheek and looked at his mother. But, after a few seconds of staring Ursa bursts into tears and hugged him.

"Z-Zuko…You're alive" She cried.

Zuko slowly wrapped around his mother. Her warm body, her sweet breath, her soft skin, everything he felt on the day she left returned to his body. He tightly wrapped his arms around her as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you…I didn't know what to do and got carried away. I'm sorry" Zuko apologized.

"You don't need to say sorry" Ursa answered.

"What? But I lied to you won't you get angry with me?" Zuko asked.

Ursa held her son's face and kissed his swollen cheek. "How can I…? You're my son"

**End of chapter 3**

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**To my dear readers**

Phew another chapter down woot woot! I hope that you'll read and review this ^_^ Oh yeah hope you are ready for **Chapter three of Finding Mother Bear ~Ciao ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar: The last airbender series (The cartoon one) I preferred the animation than the movie though ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

* * *

**Finding Mother Bear Chapter: 4**

Ursa looked at her son with tears of joy. Her hands, cupping his cheeks, her lips, pressed against his forehead.

(Zuko…) Ursa looked at her son as her eyes suddenly widened. "You better leave, NOW" She blurted.

"Wh-what? Why?"

Ursa didn't answer her son and got up lets go of his cheeks. She scurried around the little house and looked for supplies to help Zuko for his journey back. "Zuko, why are you standing there? Leave this place immediately" Ursa ordered.

"Not until you tell me what's going on?"

Ursa didn't hear a single word Zuko said.

"MOM WHAT'S THE MATTER?"

"They might find you, they might kill you. What if…No, they can't do that to her"

"They can't kill me…I'm the Fire Lord now"

"You don't understand" Ursa cried. "These people…They're different, you don't know what they can do to you"

Zuko held his mother's arm and glared at her. "How would you know what they can do?"

"BECAUSE BAIK WAS ONE OF THEM" Ursa roared back. She was tired, tired of running away. And this was the only home she knew, this was the home she knew she would be safe and with the appearance of Lei everything has changed.

"What do you mean?"

"I c-can't –"

"TELL ME!" Zuko demanded. He grabbed his mother's arms and pined her to the wall. "TELL ME!"

Ursa looked into Zuko's eyes and saw rage, his heart was full of unanswered questions and he was sick of waiting. He looked at his mother's face and saw her, trembling, puzzled and most of all frightened. When he knew what he has done he slowly

lets go of her arm and looked at his palms.

"I'm turning…Into him" In rage Zuko punched the flimsy wall beside him that rattled the roof. Sohalia felt some pieces fall on her head and started crying.

Ursa looked at the room where Sohalia was stationed and felt worried. She then looked at Zuko's face. His face was dripping with sweat; his eyes trembling with fear seeing what he has done to his mother.

"Go…" Zuko uttered.

Ursa took a small step forward. "But Zuko –"

"Go to her…Please, I want to be alone" Zuko asked.

Ursa gave Zuko some space and tended to her daughter. Zuko took his fist out of the wall and looked at his palm. "I thought I could handle my anger?" He said to himself. The image of his frightened mother filled his thoughts, he tried to shake them

away; but, it stayed. (I couldn't be like him…I JUST CAN'T) He ran out of the house to clear his mind.

"ZUKO!" Ursa tried to talk to him but she was too late. She grabbed the supplies she was about to give to Zuko and walked next to the door. (…Zuko, come back)

* * *

Zuko ran as fast as he could, he didn't look back because he knew he would cause more pain. He ran in all sorts of directions until he found himself on a cliff. It was already in the middle of the day. The sun covered Zuko's tired body and scorched his skin.

There were no clouds in the sky, Zuko walked until the edge of the cliff, took a deep breath and let out a ferocious scream.

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Zuko filled the sky with his illuminating flames. He shot out fireballs and streams of ember to any direction he pleases; and, as a result, he tired himself out. He rested his back on a tree and slowly sat

on the ground. He looked at the orange sky and sighed. (What should I do now? I can't go back there, not after what I've done…)

He took deep breaths and groggily looked at the sky; and, before you knew it. He was asleep.

Zuko started to dream. He dreamed of the days when he was young and innocent. He dreamed about the times when his mother was at his side, comforting him because of Azula. He started to dream about the good times he had with his mother. The

greatest time he has ever experienced would be the time his whole family would visit Ember Island and watch in the Ember Island theatre.

* * *

"Hurry up mom, we might miss the show" A young Zuko happily pointed out.

"Don't run ahead Zuko, we might not be able to catch up with you" Ursa then looked at her daughter and held her hand. "Come on Azula don't be afraid"

Azula looked at the theatre's big gates and felt belittled. "But mom…I'm scared" She quickly lets go of her mother's hand and his behind her.

Ursa chuckled and pulled her back to the front. "You have nothing o fear Azula, you'll love it here" She assured.

"You're mother's right you know?" Ozai added. "I showed this place to your mother when it was just the two of us. We had great times in this place. Didn't we Ursa?"

Ursa looked at her husband and smiled. "Yes…Yes we did"

"Oh; yuck! Get a room both of you, geez" Zuko pleaded.

Ozai and Ursa looked at Zuko and started to laugh. Suddenly they heard the five minute bell ringing in the theatre.

"It's almost starting" Zuko ran to his little sister and held her hand. "Come on Azula, I'll buy fire gummies for you"

"Fire gummies?"

"Yeah, they are very chewy and they are shaped like worms!"

"Worms? Eeew"

"They are just shaped like worms, they are not real worms" Zuko explained. "Mom, dad hurry, the show's about to start"

"Go ahead honey, we'll catch up" Ursa insisted.

Zuko tugged his sister in the theatre and raced to the snack bar.

Ursa was about to follow them when Ozai placed his arm around her shoulder. "He seems to be excited"

"Well, it's Azula's first time to be here. He's just showing her around"

Ozai pecked her cheek as they stride into the theatre.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were guided to their seats. Azula was amazed by the theatre's interior.

"Wow, it's very pretty in here" She exclaimed. She then got a handful of fire gummies and popped them in her mouth. "Thanks Zuko for buying me these" She said with a mouthful of sweets.

Zuko stuck his hands in his pockets a grumbled. "No problem, but why did you have to buy that much? Now I don't have any money left"

"It's fine Zuko, I'll just give you some more when we get home" Ozai assured.

"Thanks dad"

They heard the bell for the last time as a signal for the show to start.

"Now, quiet down. The show is about to start" Ursa explained.

The children sat on the first row of the theatre's box while the parent's stayed on the back row. Azula was so excited that she couldn't stop squirming in her seat.

"Hey, sit properly" Zuko ordered.

"Sorry, I'm so excited" Azula explained.

"Come on kids, what did your mother say?" Ozai questioned.

"Sorry…"

Ozai sat back and held his wife's hand. He kissed the back of her palm and placed his other hand around her shoulder. "I wish we were here everyday" He uttered.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because….We're always happy when whenever we come here"

Ursa kissed her husband's lips then whispered to his ear. "We are always happy…Where ever we go"

Zuko heard his mother and smiled. (I know that we'll stay together. I'm sure we're going to be one big happy family)

Or so he thought. Zuko's dream suddenly melted before him, he was now back, in reality.

* * *

"I was wrong….We can never be that same happy family as before" He uttered to himself.

It was getting late, he had nowhere else to go, but back to that little house that was hiding in the woods. (I must be out of my mind going back there. She might kill me)

He had no choice. He didn't know the way back down and it was getting late. He looked at the view from the cliff and sighed. He turned around and slowly walked back to the place he knew that felt like home, back to his mother's arms.

* * *

A few hours passed and he finally reached the front door. He saw Lei's Comodo Rhino tied next to a tree. There is a warm light from the window sill. He knew that she was inside, waiting for him. He took all his courage and took a deep breath, stood in

front of the door and quietly knocked. Ursa stood up and walked towards the door. She unlocked it with care and opened the door. She saw her son, with his eyes filled with misery, and his face filled with regret.

"M-mom…"

Ursa sighed with a smile and hugged him. "Come in, your dinner's getting cold"

Zuko felt so ashamed. He knew he hurt his mother badly and yet she still accepted him in her home. He placed himself on the table and waited for her to sit across him. He looked at his dinner and slowly ate his soup.

"Don't you dare run around in this area alone, you don't even know what's lurking around here. I got so worried about you"

Zuko stopped eating and raised his head. "S…Sorry"

"You don't have to be. It was my fault that I didn't tell you that I was still alive. You deserve the truth Zuko, and I'm going to tell you everything you want to know" She insisted.

This was Zuko's chance for his questions to be answered; he pushed his plate aside and would not look at his mother. "…Why did you leave? You knew how bad I felt in that place, and yet you did not take me with you. So, I ask you again…Why did you

leave? Why did you leave, me?" He asked.

Ursa lowered her head and confessed. "I left, so that I could save you"

"Save me? I was in no trouble –"

"Zuko, your father was about to kill you" She blurted. "I didn't know the reason why but I had to do something, to save you"

"That's why you formulated a plan to get rid of grandfather Azulon"

"…I lied" Ursa uttered. "It was never my intention to kill Azulon. I only did it so that Ozai can get his mind off of killing you and hurting me instead. I faked everything"

"Then why didn't you take me with you? On that night you left I asked you to take me. If you knew that I lived in a house of murderers, why didn't you take me with you?"

"Because I knew it would be better for you. If I took you with me you might've been killed"

"And yet…You survived" Zuko uttered.

"I survived because I met him"

"Who?"

"Baik"

"You told me that Baik was like that man who tried to kill you earlier didn't you? Then why would a man like him save you?"

"I don't know…"

"Tell me, what happened to you after you left?"

Ursa didn't want to remember her days of running away. She trembled whenever she remembered those images, but she promised her son to tell him everything. "After I left the palace I was constantly on the run. I couldn't trust anyone, I felt so alone. All those years, running and hiding, I couldn't take it anymore. So I decided to face them one day, and when that day finally arrived…Baik saved me"

* * *

I shall take you on that faithful day. Ursa, tired from all those years of running away, finally took the courage she needed to face her killers.

"She's over there" Lei pointed out. He kicked the sides of his Comodo Rhino; the beast ran faster to the direction he pointed at.

"Lei, we can't lose her again. We're going to delay our client's request" Poon pointed out.

"I KNOW I KNOW" He barked. "Baik, what's taking you so long?"

Baik snapped out of his daze and tapped the sides of his Eel Hound and followed Lei. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking…"

"That's Baik for yah, he over thinks everything, and yet he is the best in our group" Khir complimented.

"Well we don't have time to think about personal matters. We won't fail this time" (I'm sure of it)

A few minutes later they met a forked road. Khir and Baik took the left lane while Lei and Poon took the other.

* * *

Ursa ran as fast as she could. She was tired, hungry, and injured from all the encounters she had with these professional bounty hunters. She quickly ran into the forest in hopes of losing them, but she was wrong.

(*pant* *pant* *pant* I can't stop running now, if I do stop I might –) She suddenly tripped over a branch and fell. She rolled down the side and was found lying near a cliff. The next thing she knew when she opened her eyes were a pair of Comodo

Rhino snouts grunting against her cheek.

"Get up" Lei demanded.

Ursa was in a weakened state and couldn't get up.

"I SAID GET UP" Lei got off his beast and grabbed Ursa by the hair. "Or are you deaf as well?" He threw her harshly to the side.

"Well that was a bit harsh" A bounty hunter exclaimed.

"Shut up, Poon" Lei barked. "This is the day we'll get our pay" He greedily smirked.

"All those years of running after you has finally paid off" Poon added. "So, do we carry her off now?"

"Not yet, I've got better plans…" Lei had a lustful look on Ursa and licked his lips. He then suddenly charged at her and started to grab her by the arms.

Ursa trembled when she saw Lei's expression. She could feel his breath pressing against her neck and his tongue sliding on her shoulder.

"Get away from me, you PIG" She pushed him off of her as hard as she could, and when she was free from his grasps she tried to crawl away"

"POON" Lei growled.

Poon caught Ursa by the legs and pulled her closer. "And where do you think you're going?" He grabbed her by the arms and wrapped one of his arms around her neck. "I'm sure the boys will be pleased when they see you back in camp" He whispered in

her ear.

Lei grabbed a piece of rope from his beast and threw it to Poon. "Tue her up, she might squirm away again"

Poon looked at the rope and sneered. "You've been a bad little girl, haven't you?" He then started tying Ursa down. "And bad little girls need to be punished"

Ursa tried to scream for help but was too late when they tied a cloth around her mouth.

"Let's get her to camp…So she could be useful to us" Lei grinned.

* * *

A few hours later Khir and Baik returned to their camp site. They were about to report that they couldn't find her, but was surprised when they saw Ursa in their camp.

When Khir and Baik approached the fire in the middle of their camp site, their head were looking low.

"I'm sorry Lei, but we couldn't fine her" Khir explained. "You think we can find her again tomorrow?"

"There's no need" Poon intervened.

"What do you mean?" Baik asked.

Lei stood up and grabbed Ursa from the back of his beast. "Look who we found running around the forest"

"You found her? This means we are going be paid handsomely. FINALLY!" Khir cheered.

"Help me…Please?" Ursa uttered.

Baik looked at Ursa and saw her eyes filled with misery. She looked so distressed with the scars on her body and the cuts on her face. The ropes started to burn her skin and created marks on her wrists and ankles. "Lei…What did you do to her?"

"Oh nothing much, but wait until you see what I'll do to her next"

"What are you going to do with her?" Khir asked.

"Don't worry Khir, you'll have a chance as well" Poon pointed out.

Lei grabbed Ursa from the arms and pushed her near the fire. He knelt beside her trembling body and forced himself on top of her. "Now we'll have some fun" He took off his shirt and started kissing Ursa on the neck.

Ursa tried to push him away but she was too weak. She also tried to scream but Lei's hand was constantly on her mouth. She had a chance to bite his hand and caused him to uncover her mouth.

"YOU BITCH" He then slapped her face that echoed the forest.

"HELP ME PLEASE" Ursa cried.

"Khir, Poon, help me out" Lei ordered.

Khir and Poon ruched towards Ursa and grabbed her arms and legs.

Lei looked at the helpless Ursa and grinned. "Now I have to punish you" He got back on Ursa and ripped her upper garments off. Her body was exposed to these men she didn't even know. Lei constantly licked her neck and fondled with her breast. Ursa

held in her moans so that she wouldn't give in. Lei knew she was arousing her, he wanted to satisfy his sexual needs and started to rip the lower half if Ursa's garments.

"N-no, please don't…I beg you" Ursa pleaded.

Lei ignored her plea, and when he successfully tore off her lower garment, Baik couldn't take it any longer.

"STOP" Baik roared.

Lei, Khir, and Poon all looked at Baik and were puzzled.

Baik marched towards his companions and shoved them off of Ursa. He then grabbed his knife and cuts Ursa free, he took of his shirt and clothed the naked woman. He then carried her in his arms like a babe and glared at his companions.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Poon asked. "Can't you see that we were having fun?"

"Is this what you call fun? You were about to rape a helpless woman" Baik pointed out.

"What do you care? She's just a client's target we have to capture" Lei mentioned.

"Well I'm done with this shit we're doing. I don't want to see anyone being treated this way" He then walked over to his Eel Hound and placed the traumatized Ursa on his mount.

"Well then, this means you're out" Lei quickly stood up and hurled his ball and chain weapon to Baik.

Baik quickly dodged his attack and grabbed his knife. "Don't make me hurt you Lei"

"Hurt? Me?" He suddenly let out a boisterous laugh. "Don't you shit with me Baik, you all know that I'm stronger than –"

"ARGHH" Baik stormed up to Lei. He was unprepared for Baik's attack and shielded his face with his weapon, but Baik was too quick and flicked it off of his hands. Baik kicked him to the side and flung one of his knives to his shoulder. "I'm going to say this

again Lei. Don't make me hurt you.

The whole group knew that Lei was no match for Baik. He was fast, strong, and is completely invisible when he fights, but, Lei would not give up that easily.

"KHIR, POON, TAKE HIM DOWN!" He roared.

Poon grabbed his long sword and charged at Baik. He endlessly tried to jab Baik with his sword, but Baik deflected each blow. Poon was no match for him, and quickly lost the battle.

Baik took the opportunity to get on his Eel Hound and run into the forest.

"Well, don't just stand there, go get him Khir" Poon ordered.

Khir got on his mount and chased Baik into the forest. After a few minutes of chasing he finally got Baik cornered.

"Khir, my friend, you know I can't hurt you" Baik confessed.

Khir got off his mount and threw a bag to Baik. "Take it; you'll need it to help her"

Baik opened the bag and found hundreds of golden coins crowding the bag. He looked at Khir and smiled. Khir then grabbed a rock from the ground and handed it to Baik.

"Hit me on the head as hard as you can. It will serve as proof that I lost to you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll keep an eye on the boys until you find a way to help her"

Baik took the rock and looked at his friend. "Well, see you when I see you then"

"See you when I see you" Khir closed his eyes and felt the strong blow on his head. He unconsciously fell on the ground as Baik escaped.

* * *

"And that's what happened" Ursa finished.

"This guy, Baik…Was he good to you?" Zuko asked.

"He was, he nursed me back to health he was kind and gentle. He was the only person I trusted. I loved him"

"…And that's why you married him" Zuko uttered.

"Zuko…The truth is…I didn't get married to Baik" Ursa confessed.

"But, back then on his death bed. He called you his wife" Zuko explained.

"He's the one who wanted to believe that we were married" She chuckled.

"…What about Sohalia?" Zuko added.

Ursa's smile faded when Zuko mentioned her name. "She is my daughter, and Baik is her father"

"Then why? If you didn't marry Baik, then why did you…?"

"Because, Baik reminded me of your father" She answered. "He was very good to me, he treated me very well and he took good care of me"

"Hmph, that doesn't sound like my father" Zuko grunted.

"You didn't know your father like I did. Did I ever tell you the time I met your father?"

"No, I was always afraid to ask. And when you left, I knew he would kill me whenever I asked"

"Well, the first time I saw your father. I was only sixteen years old"

"SIXTEEN?"

"Yup, I was sixteen and he was twenty eight years old. We were arranged to be wed, but my father didn't want me to marry some old loser, so I got to know him a little bit more"

"Was he an arrogant, demanding, hot headed old man?" Zuko growled.

"No, he was the opposite. He was humble, simple, and very cheerful. He looked at the bright side on everything and I never saw him angry. And after two years we were married"

"Then, what happened to him?"

"I don't know…"

"…Do you still…Love him?" Zuko asked.

Ursa looked at the window and trembled. "…Yes, I still do"

Zuko couldn't believe what he has heard. "How can you still love him? After all he has done to you? To me?" He roared.

"…That, I cannot answer"

Silence filled the room. Zuko didn't know what else to say, he has hurt Ursa so much for telling him the truth, but, that was the only was to get the answers he needed. Ursa stood up, and before going to her room she walked towards Zuko and gave him

a hug.

"I know I've hurt you pretty bad, but I'm here now. Could you forgive me?" She whispered to his ear.

"…That, I cannot answer" He whispered back.

Ursa knew Zuko would give her an answer like that. She didn't wan to confuse Zuko any longer and left him in the kitchen. Zuko sat himself back to his chair and thought of what he'll do next. He thought long and hard until the sun's rays started peeking

in between the trees. He finally made a decision to return to his palace, and never mention what he saw to his uncle. He packed some supplies and wrote a letter to his mother. He then went out, untied the Comodo Rhino from the tree and headed off.

He didn't know the way back, but he knew that he'll get there…Eventually.

* * *

Back in the fire nation capital, Lei was seen entering the fire nation prison house. He walked to the doors and entered with ease.

"Long time no see warden" A guard greeted.

Lei saluted the guard and marched towards the prisoner's cell room. "Open up, it's me. Yao" He cried.

"Hey open the door, the warden's back" A guard hollered.

In the fire nation prison house Lei disguised himself as Yao, the warden. He disguised himself in order to keep his tied with his client.

Lei marched towards the last cell and ordered the two guards to abandon their posts for a while. "Don't worry boys; I'll take care of this piece of shit. Go on and take a break" He assured.

The two guards saluted him, and took their break. Lei slowly opened the cell door and entered.

"Is that you again my pompous bastard brother?" Ozai growled.

"No Phoenix King Ozai, it is I" Lei knelt down before him. "I have news to tell you"

"Have you failed me again, Lei?"

"No my Lord, this time I have found her. And she in not alone"

"Who is with her? Poon told me a few days ago that Baik is dead. If Baik is no longer with her then, who is?"

"It's your son, Zuko"

When Ozai heard his son's name he threw a clay bowl towards Lei's face. "DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HIS NAME IN MY PRESENCE" He growled.

"I'm sorry my lord"

"Tell me, where was my little Ursa hiding?"

"Baik hid her in the middle of the woods. It wasn't easy, but I remembered the way clearly"

"Well then, let's move on to our next plan. And this time we'll kill both of them" Ozai snarled.

"What about Princess Azula?" Lei asked.

"Don't worry, I let Poon handle that little ordeal" He sneered.

"When shall we start?" Baik asked.

"Tonight, we'll start tonight" Ozai announced.

"We will start preparations immediately, Phoenix King Ozai" Lei bowed down to Ozai and left the room.

"Luck has sided with me once again. I'll be killing two birds with one stone, this'll be easy" He then let out a guffawed laughter that echoed his cell.

* * *

**To Be continued…**

**End Of Chapter 4**

* * *

**To my dear readers,**

Sorry if I had to change the rating, that idea just popped up in my head while I was typing the story, ehe. But anyway I hope you'll be **reading chapter five **when I post it. Oh how this story is almost ending. **~CIAO ^_^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar: The last airbender series (The cartoon one) I preferred the animation than the movie though ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

* * *

**Finding Mother Bear**** Chapter: 5**

It was early in the morning when Zuko left his mother. He rode down the mountain, alone. The only sound you can hear is the grunting of the tired Komodo Rhino carrying Zuko on its back. Zuko looked back countless times, he wanted to go back, but, he

thought that leaving them at peace is the best thing to do. Besides, he's pretty sure that Iroh is worried sick about him.

Zuko patted the beast's head. "I know you're pretty tired, but don't worry. Civilization will be just a few minutes away. I promise" He assured.

The beast is weary, he hadn't had a drink since last night and was parched, and upon hearing that there is civilization in a few minutes he couldn't wait any longer. His speed gradually increased and before you knew it he was sprinting and hitting any

obstacle that faced his way.

"Hey, slow down!"

But the Komodo Rhino kept going. Zuko tried to tug its leash, but the strength of the rhino outmatched him and broke the leash. Zuko held wrapped his arms around the beast's neck and held on for dear life.

"WHY DO ANIMALS HATE ME SO MUCH!" He roared.

The smell of serene waters filled the beast's nostrils. It ran faster, and faster until it smashed its way through a bricked wall. A blast of dust filled the room, and when Zuko lifted his head, he found himself in a familiar place. He found himself in a

restaurant that was stationed near his palace.

"It's Fire Lord Zuko" A customer exclaimed.

Everyone in the restaurant stopped and looked at his way. They were all so worried to what could have happened to their Fire Lord that they searched for him everywhere. Then here he was lying on the floor, puzzled to why they were looking at him

that way.

"I…I'm back" Zuko shyly uttered.

Everyone in the restaurant gathered around him, lifted him up, and started throwing up in the air.

"Our Fire Lord is alive!"

"We thought you died" One of the customers cried.

"Someone contact Lord Iroh, tell him that Fire Lord Zuko is back!" The owner of the restaurant ordered.

"I have a better idea" Zuko suggested. "Just put me down first"

The people carefully put him down on the floor and listened to what he had to say.

"Can't I just surprise him myself? I don't wan to cause a huge commotion"

"Okay Fire Lord Zuko, whatever you say"

"And please get this beast a drink, he's parched" He added.

* * *

Iroh was in his quarters quietly writing on his journal. It has been weeks since he hasn't seen Zuko, and he is afraid that he might've been in danger without him knowing.

(Zuko…Where are you?)

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Come in" He sighed.

The door slowly creaked open. The sounds of footsteps filled his room. It was getting closer.

Iroh looked up to see who his guest was, his eyes suddenly filled up with tears when he saw his nephew in one piece.

"G-good morning uncle, how've you been?"

Iroh stood up from his desk and ran towards Zuko. He immediately wrapped his arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze.

"N-not too tight, PLEASE!" Zuko pleaded.

"NO" Iroh boomed. "That's what you get for making me worry about you"

Iroh eventually lets him go and gave him time to breathe. He was so happy to see his Nephew once again and forgot about all his anger.

"What happened to you? Where have you been? Are you the real Zuko?" He questioned.

"Yes uncle I'm the real Zuko" He patted his chest to signify his uncle that he was telling the truth.

"Come Zuko, sit next to me. You have to tell me what happened in your journey" Iroh insisted.

When Zuko heard this he suddenly remembered his mother. His mother, who was hiding from the evils of the world, and didn't want the world to know that she is still, alive.

"U-uncle?"

"Yes Zuko?"

"Is it alright if we skip the story, and leave it at that?"

Iroh knew that he was hiding something from him, but he trusts his nephew and stops asking.

"Okay Zuko, whatever you say"

"Thank you uncle"

The whole day, Zuko stayed in his room and took a long and much needed rest. He slept until the sky dimmed, but he slept through his father's little plan.

* * *

Lei marched into the Fire nation prison with Kasem and Dara, two of his companions disguised as a prison guard. With confidence they swiftly passed the heavily guarded cell of Ozai. And from there, their plan commenced. Lei entered Ozai's cell while the

other two stayed out to guard and watch.

"Lei, is that you?" Ozai uttered.

"Yes Phoenix Lord, it is I" Lei rambled through his keys; he picked one and unlocked the barred door that separated him from Ozai. He then took off Ozai's shackles and helped him up.

"Where is Poon?"

"He's in the meeting point with your daughter"

"And Khir?"

"That'll be a surprise my King"

Lei knocked on the metal door three times. Kasem and Dara looked at each other and nodded. Dara took out a wooden whistle from his pocket and sounded a feint tune. His Tigerdillo waited for his signal on the other side of the wall.. When the Tigerdillo

heard his mater's feint tune he automatically knew what to do. He took a few steps back, charged and rolled through the wall. It created an opening so that they could all escape. The Tigerdillo's actions rumbled the building, and the prison guards

noticed something very strange.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but it came near Ozai's cell. COME ON!"

A group of prison guards marched towards the cell. As they were approaching the cell, Kasem readily greeted them with a smile on his face, and small bombs in between each finger. He quickly threw it to their direction and created a blast that was so

strong that it killed all of the guards in front of him.

"Tch, too easy" He sneered.

"Come on Kasem, we don't have all day" Dara reminded.

Kasem quickly ran out of the building through the created escape wall before Ozai's cell was completely covered in debris.

"Good work guys. Now, we have to catch up with Poon and Lady Azula" Lei reminded.

"What happened to Khir?" Ozai asked.

"He is a traitor" Dara bluntly answered. "He helped Baik hide that wench all those years"

"He even helped that son of a bitch to find her" Kasem added.

"What? Is this true?"

"Yes Phoenix King. What they said was all true" Lei answered.

"Then, where is he?"

"He is with Poon. Don't worry, he's all tied up" Lei sneered.

* * *

At that very moment Iroh got the news about the prison breakout. What he feared the most has come true. His brother, freed once more to bring destruction to the world.

(ZUKO)

He quickly ran towards Zuko's room. He didn't care of knocking and barged right in.

"ZUKO"

His scream awakened our young Fire Lord from his slumber.

"Uncle, what's going on?" He grumbled.

"Thank goodness you're okay" Iroh sighed in relief.

"What's happening?"

"Zuko, you're father escaped from his cell"

"What? How did he escape?"

"My sources tell me that he had someone on the inside to help him escape"

"Who was it?"

"Some man named Lei" Iroh answered.

"Lei…?"

Suddenly Zuko remembered the man who tried to kill his mother a few days ago. He quickly got out of bed and changed his clothes.

"Do you know where they headed?" Zuko asked.

"A civilian told me that they were last seen heading to the foot of the mountain –"

"DAMN IT IT CAN'T BE" Zuko quickly grabs his twin swords and heads out.

"Zuko, where are you going?" Iroh asked.

"I have to help someone close to me right now" Answered. "Uncle, are there any Mongoose Dragon's in the stable?"

"Yes, why?"

"That should get me fast enough up that mountain.

* * *

At the foot of the mountain, Ozai and his gang met up with Poon, Azula, and a tied up Khir.

"Azula" Ozai jeered.

"F-father?" Azula was quickly filled with tears when she saw her father.

Ozai quickly wrapped his arms around his daughter and caressed the back of her head.

"Father, it was dark in that place, I couldn't trust anyone. I was so alone" She cried.

"It's okay Azula, I'm here he lulled" He wiped his daughters tears and placed his hands on her shoulders. He then looked at Khir who was strangled by the ropes around his body. He walked towards him and gave him a scowl.

Khir feared him, he knew that helping his friend would cost his life, but he didn't care. Baik was his friend, but since he is dead that meant nothing now to him.

"P-please forgive me. If you give me another shot I will –"

"SHUT UP" Ozai snarled. "Azula, it's been a long time since you've used your bending, right?"

"Y-yes"

"Then why won't you warm up with him, and remember. Do not leave anything behind"

Azula sneered and lit her hands with her blue flames. "With pleasure"

* * *

Back in the mountains Ursa had no idea what was going on. The explosion from the fire nation prison did not reach her ears. She was happily in her room rocking her child to sleep. The silence in the house was deafening to the ears, but she didn't mind.

It has always been this way. It should always be this way.

"Looks like someone has dozed off" She whispered.

She placed her sleeping child in her wooden crib and exited the room. She sat down on the dining table and sipped some of her hot tea. She kept looking at the empty chair at the other end of the table and imagined Zuko sitting across her with a smile

on his face. She misses him so much and wished for him to come back.

Suddenly she heard someone knocking on her door. Her face lit up and thought that it was Zuko, but when she opened the door and saw Ozai's big grin flashing before her face, she regretted opening the door.

"Good evening…Ursa" Ozai sneered. He quickly grabs her by the neck and throws her outside.

She landed on the floor with her stomach on the ground. She looked up and saw familiar faces surrounding her. She was frightened, but she knew that she had to fight back. She slowly lets herself up and faced them.

"What's this? She's finally fighting back boys" Lei mocked.

Poon quickly grabbed his spear and charged at Ursa. She evaded his attack and tapped the back of his neck blocking his chi. He quickly fell paralyzed and dropped on the floor.

"What did she do?" Dara asked.

"I don't know, but I bet she can't do that again" Kasem charged her with his twin daggers. He was fast. Ursa didn't have time to evade and he successfully cuts her side and her thigh.

Ursa didn't care for her wounds and charged at Kasem, this time she was able to block his blows and tapped the back of his neck. He ended up like Poon.

"I didn't know she had such technique" Dara amazingly said.

"Hey which side are you on?" Lei barked.

Ursa was about to charge on the distracted men, but when she realized that Ozai disappeared she turned her attention to finding him.

(Where did he go?)

"Looking for me, my dear?" He chuckled.

When Ursa saw him leaving her home she stopped attacking.

"We found something very amusing in here"

"We?"

Suddenly her home on the mountains went up in flames, then a familiar figure stepped out before the house.

"How have you been…Mother?" Azula grumbled.

Ursa was unaware of her presence. So it was easy for Azula to slip in unnoticeably under her mother's nose.

"Azula" Ursa was brought to tears when she saw her daughter after so long. She wanted to run to her and tell her all the things that she has never told her before, but. When she saw what she was holding she froze.

"Were you tired of me?" Azula asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You replaced me" She cried. "You replaced me with, this creature" Azula held Sohalia up high for her mother to see.

"NO" Ursa cried.

"No, what?"

"No, Azula I've never replaced you. I've always thought of you everyday since I left. You'll always be my daughter"

"So she doesn't mean anything to you?" She questioned.

Ursa couldn't answer.

"I knew it…" Azula uttered. She lit her other hand and placed it next to Sohalia.

"NO AZULA" Ursa screamed. "Please, don't do it…" She pleaded. She lowered her arms as a sign of submitting herself to them.

"Lei grab her arms" Ozai commanded.

Lei grabbed her arms and tightened his grip on her wrist. Ursa couldn't stand the pain and lets go of the needles that were stuck in between her fingers. Dara quickly picked them up and observed them.

"Ah, so this is how she beat them up"

"Let her go Azula, I'm here now you can do whatever you want with me" Ursa trembled.

"You're so stupid mother, I didn't tell you to submit yourself. Isn't that right father?"

Ozai walked towards Ursa and grinned. "Yes, Azula. You're absolutely correct"

"NO, please don't do it. AZULA –"

"Shut up" Ozai pinched her opened wound on her side so that she could hiss in pain.

With her lit hand Azula grabbed on the clothe Sohalia was wrapped in and started to burn her slowly. Sohalia can immediately feel the fire's heat and started to cry in pain.

"SOHALIA" Ursa cried.

Then, out of nowhere Zuko arrived. He jumped off his Mongoose Dragon and kicked Lei right on his rib cage. In pain, he lets go of Ursa, and held his sides. Ursa fell on the ground and couldn't stand up. She was weakened because of blood loss.

Ursa slowly looked up and saw her son. "Z-Zuko?"

In turn Zuko looked at his mother and smiled.

"GET HIM" Ozai commanded.

Dara and Lei charged at him, but in rage Zuko lets out a ring of fire and instantly burned them. This was the first time Dara has seen Zuko's awesome power, and in fear he ran away. Lei on the other hand withstood his flame and came attacking. Zuko

kept firing at him, but Lei was too fast.

"I'm gonna get you, you –" Suddenly he felt a sharp object pierce through the back of his neck. It was one of Ursa's needles, and he immediately fell to the ground.

"Tch, you just can't get good help these days" Ozai complained. He then charged at Ursa, but Zuko quickly blocked his way and punched him in his gut.

"You're still too weak" He whispered to his father's ear.

Ozai fell to the ground holding his gut and twitched in pain.

All that was left was an unstable Azula, not knowing what to do. Zuko leapt in front of her and carefully took over the situation.

"Stand back; or I'll kill her" Azula dared.

"You know you can't do that"

"I've already started, who knows what else I could do"

"Azula…" Zuko sighed.

Azula looked at her side and saw her mother. She saw her body on the floor, trembling. She looked into her eyes and saw sadness and disappointment, she felt guilty that she made her mother feel that way once again. She then looked at Sohalia and

saw the pain she made her go through. She takes off the burning cloth around Sohalia and handed her over to Zuko.

When Ursa saw what happened she did her best to stand up, and with all her strength she stood up and limped towards her children.

When Azula saw her mother walking towards her she was ashamed to look at her straight in the eye and kept her head down.

"I'll never be perfect in her eyes…" She uttered.

"I don't think so" Zuko whispered in her ear.

When Azula lifted her head she saw her mother standing right in front of her. She was afraid that her mother might slap her, or worse. Disown her for what she has done. She shut her eyes and waited for her mother's reaction.

When Ursa saw how Azula was acting, she cupped her cheek and smiled. "It's okay Azula…Mother's here"

As Azula opened her eyes, tears started to roll down her cheeks. She now knew that her mother never hated her. It was always in her mind that she'll never be good enough in her mother's eyes and did her very best to become one, but. She's been

perfect all along.

Ursa hugged her unstable daughter and lulled her to stop crying. "Everything will be fine Azula, I'm here" She assured.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five**

**To be Continued….**

**

* * *

**

**OKAY GUYS I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! CHAPTER 6~CIAO ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar: The last airbender series (The cartoon one) I preferred the animation than the movie though ^_^**

**

* * *

**

"Speaking"

*sound effects*

(Thinking)

* * *

**Finding Mother Bear Chapter: 6**

Azula buried her head on her mother's chest. The warmth of her mother's arms slowly wrapping around her made her realize that she was truly loved by the one person whom she thought resented her the most. The sound of her mother's slow

heartbeat calmed her rage. She felt ashamed to be called her daughter. They slowly sit on the ground and continued to fill the void.

"Mother, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Was all Azula could say.

"Azula…"

Her warm breath touched her daughter's disgruntled hair. This might be the longest time she had ever hugged her daughter. She wanted to prolong the moment, but her fresh wounds finally took its toll on her and her fresh blood flowed down her

wounds. It took a lot of strength to get up after being deeply cut by Kasem. She didn't want her children to see her in pain, but, Azula noticed that her arms were trembling, and her breathing switched into a steady pace.

Azula raised her head and saw her mother's pale face smiling at her. "M-mom?"

"I'm fine…" She lied.

Ozai raised himself up and looked at them with disgust. His daughter, whom he trusted has been swayed by her mother's words, and, sided with her. He looked at his surroundings and saw Dara's weapon on the floor. He must've dropped it while he

was running away. He slowly crawled his way to the weapon and attempted to grab it.

"Just one blow…I can kill them with all…With one blow…"He uttered to himself.

But, as his hand was about to touch the handle of Dara's weapon Zuko stepped on his hand.

Ozai looked up and growled. "Let go""

Zuko looked at his pathetic father and didn't say a word. He added more pressure on Ozai's hand with his foot and resulted to breaking his hand.

Ozai held his hand and rolled on the floor in pain. "DAMN YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He then glared at Zuko. "I'll kill you for this. I swear I'll kill you for this!"

"Don't even bother" He snarled. He positioned his hand above the helpless Ozai. He wanted to kill him for making his mother suffer all those years. His lit his hand with his bending. His hand trembled in rage. Ozai is in front of him, his tormentor; the

monster that he used to fear looked at him with mercy. He wanted to kill him, he wanted to make him suffer, but, most of all, he wanted revenge. But, as he was about to make his move he heard Sohalia crying in his arms. He looked at the crying child

and remembered something. In her innocence she lost someone who could've been a part of her life, someone who could've helped her develop her skills as she grows up, someone who could've had the chance to see her now and hold her in his arms.

Her father.

As Zuko looked at his father's worthless face he extinguished the flame that has been flickering on his hand, and lowered his arm.

"W-why'd you stop?" Ozai uttered.

"It's not worth it. Besides, I can't show violence in front of a child" He answered.

Suddenly, they heard sounds of people's foot steps rustling towards them.

"Finally, they're here" Zuko announced.

"W-who's they?" Ozai asked.

It was Iroh, and he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a group of Fire Nation royal guards.

"Zuko *pant* *pant* We came as fast as we could"

"Everything is fine uncle, I took care of everything"

"MOTHER" Azula screamed.

When Zuko looked back he saw his mother lying on the floor holding her sides. Her face never looked so pale.

"Mom…? Mom, PLEASE WAKE UP" Azula held her mother's sides and shook her. She then looked at her hands. They were deeply colored in red blood. She then looked at the ground and froze in fear. She saw her mother's blood accumulating towards her

knees, and started t scream.

"MOM" Zuko roared. "Uncle –"

"I'm right ahead of you Zuko" Iroh ran towards Ursa's weakened body and carried her like a babe.

Ursa slowly opened her eyes and saw his face. "I-Iroh?" She whispered.

"Don't worry Ursa, you're in good hands…And it's nice to see you" He smiled.

Ursa slowly closed her eyes, and entered the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

When Ursa opened her eyes once more she saw herself lying on a bed in an unknown room. It was filled with antiques and expensive furniture. She didn't know that she was home. She tried to sit up, but the pain from he wound stung as she moved.

"Here, let me help you" Iroh gestured.

When Iroh held her arm she suddenly struck his helping hand. She looked at Iroh and slowly hid her hand.

"It's alright Ursa, I won't hurt you" He assured.

"I…I'm sorry, I thought –"

"It's going to be okay, let me help you"

Iroh held her arm once more and helped her sit up, but, even with assistance Ursa could still feel the pain from her wounds.

"It's a good thing we got here just in time to mend your wounds. If we hadn't you could've –"

"Where am I?" Ursa asked.

"Oh yes, I forgot. It's been a long time since you've come back home"

"Home?" Ursa looked at her surroundings, and noticed the ceiling and the walls. "I'm home…?" She whispered.

"Oh, and someone is very anxious to see you" Iroh walked towards the other side of the room. On the other side of the room there was a makeshift crib, and in the crib was Sohalia, who was side awake.

"Are you ready to see your mother?" Iroh asked with a smile.

Sohalia smiled back and gurgled. Iroh picked her up and brought her to Ursa. Ursa cradled her child and noticed that she too is had bandages warped in her body. She opened the cloth that wrapped the child, and carefully held her bandaged arm.

"What happened to her?" Ursa uttered.

"She suffered third degree burns from Azula's flames…We could've done something, but, we arrived too late" Iroh then poked Sohalia's cheeks. "Is she yours?"

"…Yes" Ursa hesitatingly answered.

Iroh then looked at Ursa and smiled. "Well, isn't she just full of sunshine?"

"Y-you're not mad?" She asked. "But, I cheated, I committed, a sin? I don't deserve to go back"

"And yet you gave birth to a beautiful baby girl" He answered. "Ursa, don't hit yourself too hard. People do make mistakes, but that doesn't mean you have to keep blaming yourself. You have to be strong Ursa, what would Zuko and Azula say when they

hear you right now?"

"Thank you, Iroh"

"I'm just here to help"

"By the way, where's Azula?"

"She's back in the mental health facility. Don't worry she's doing great, and you get to visit her when your wounds heal"

"What about Ozai?"

"He's now heavily guarded in the boiling rock. Even without his bending he can still be dangerous"

"And Zuko?"

"…Not so good"

"Why? What happened?"

"He's in a meeting right now with some of the nation's generals" He sighed.

* * *

In the meeting Zuko revealed about the existence of his mother. He wanted to inform the generals that she will be crowned as queen once again and become one of his most trusted advisers.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" One of the generals roared.

"Fire Lord Zuko, are you sure that you are okay with this?" Another general asked.

"I'm sure. Do you doubt my decisions?" Zuko questioned.

"No, my Lord. It's just that, some us…Well –?"

"We think that you are making an unjust decision"

"I agree with him. I mean why would you bring someone back in the royal court if you knew that she tried to kill the late Fire Lord Azulon?"

"Tch, and having a bastard child with a bounty hunter. What person with the right mind would do such a thing?"

"A whore" A general answered.

"ENOUGH" Zuko roared. "How dare you talk to my mother that way? Even Sohalia has nothing to do with this meeting"

"Sohalia?"

"The name of my half sister whom you called a bastard child" He retorted.

The general looks away and shuts up.

"My decision is final" Zuko informed.

"But, Lord Zuko, are you sure?"

"Yes" Zuko bluntly answered. "This meeting is adjourned"

Zuko left the room with the generals murmuring to one another, and as he closed the doors behind him he took in a deep breath and sighed.

* * *

Back in Ursa's room, a few hours later, they heard someone knocking on the door. Iroh stood up and answered the door. When he saw his nephew's face he let himself out and left Zuko with his mother.

"Zuko?"

Zuko walked towards his mother and sat next to her. "Hi mom, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" She smiled.

He then looked at Sohalia and played with her fingers. "And how are you doing?" He asked playfully.

Sohalia answered with a blissful laugh.

"Zuko, I can't thank you enough for what you have done for us" Ursa said.

"There's no need to thank me. I'm just happy that I get to see you" He pointed out. "I'm sure you'll learn to love this place again, it just needs a little getting used to that's all" He beamed.

"Do you think the people will accept me? I mean, I'm labelled as someone who wanted to kill Azulon…Maybe even a whore"

"Don't worry mom, I'll work things out" He assured.

"Zuko?"

"Yes mom?"

"Maybe, you know. After my wounds heal, would you like to visit Azula? Back then, I regretted that I didn't get to spend a lot of time with her, and now that I have the time, it is possible now"

"Sure" He answered.

"I finally have time to get back what I lost. I finally get to spend time with my children" She happily said.

Zuko hugged his mother and kissed her cheek.

(This time, I'm going to protect you…All of you)

**End of Finding Mother Bear**

**

* * *

**

**Yehey! I'm done with this one. I want to thank all my readers who faved, reviewed, and every other stuff! And sorry if some of you hated my grammar. I know that when it come to writing my English ain't always perfect…Maybe it never is, but**

** don't worry! I will strive to make it better! And this time my first chapters will never start sucky! Thank you! Until next time then, ~Ciao ^_^**


End file.
